


Сведос за репост

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Исполнение по заявке на второй тур Battlerap Valentine fest по заявке:2.39 Стед ди/Пирокинезис, таймлайн - до 2016 года. Федя, опечатавшись, объявляет в паблике конкурс - свидос за репост, Андрей выигрывает и на радостях пишет в личку: ну че, куда на свидание пойдем?и Федя: шта?и Андрей: ну я же свидос, свидание выиграл!24.02.2020
Relationships: Sted.d/Pyrokinesis
Kudos: 4





	Сведос за репост

Федя настраивает камеру и запускает генератор случайных чисел. Нужно выбрать победителя конкурса репостов. Задаёт интервал значений. Отсчитывает по списку до девятнадцатого номера - все под запись, подтасовка исключена. Ого, а в этот раз его правда могли бы заподозрить. Повезло тебе, Андрюша. Скидывает видео в паблик, ставит на загрузку. Ждет.  
  
"Твой фанат с хип-хоп ру"  
"НАКОНЕЦ ПАЦАНУ ПЕРЕПАЛО"  
"И здесь все по блату... Отписка"  
  
Федя листает комменты. Люди придурки, ничего нового. Нафлудили тут. Только счастливый победитель не откликается.  
  
Внезапно приходит смска.  
  
"Проверь ЛС"  
  
Федя, между прочим, написал, а потом повторил в видео, чтобы победитель отметился в комментариях. И что в итоге? Люди придурки в квадрате. Один конкретный придурок. Федя тяжело вздыхает и щёлкает иконку сообщений. 99+, ничего удивительного, что пропустил. Работа, очередные рэперки с пердящими битами и записью на палочку, впрочем, к ним никаких претензий, покуда они платят по прайсу. Хуже них кадры, которые задают дурацкие вопросы типа: "А ты можешь сделать как у Толяна на том треке, который "Сигнал из ниоткуда", ну помнишь, его еще "Новый рэп" позавчера посетил?", "А че так дорого?", "А скинь минуса". Счастье, что Андрей не из таких. Долистывает до их диалога, а там...  
  
"ААААААААААА Я ТАК СЧАСТЛИВ"  
"Я ТЕБЯ ОБОЖАЮ"  
"ФЕДЯ"  
"Моя любовь"  
"Куда на свидание пойдём?"  
  
И россыпь смайликов с розами. Федя морщится и вслух произносит: "Чё? Что за бред?" Пишет примерно то же самое.  
  
Андрей долго печатает, словно все текста с планируемого альбома вручную перебивает. Но приходит лаконичное:  
  
"Я выиграл в конкурсе"  
"Свидос за репост"  
"Свидос - т.е. свидание ведь"  
"Я и спрашиваю, куда пойдем"  
"Не тупи"  
"И когда"  
"С расстояниями загвоздка, но это решаемо. Я летом буду в Питере, можем встретиться там"  
"А то пригоняй ко мне в Крас"  
"Встречу хлебом-солью, все как надо, покажу тебе город"  
  
Он упоротый? Он стебется? Он хочет его подставить и слить переписку? Да не, последнее вряд ли, Андрей в своих восторгах по отношению к нему прост как три копейки, тут что-то другое. Он влюблённый гей, который решил воспользоваться глупой отпечаткой в посте и сыграть ва-банк? Федя проверил, он правда написал "свидос", а не "сведос", но редактировать было поздно, счётчик репостов уже закрутился, и он забил. Последняя идея вызывала инстинктивное неприятие. Нормально общались же, и музыка у него неплохая. Сыро, конечно, но на фоне большинства рэперов, с которыми Феде доводилось работать, весьма недурно. Талантливый. Но идиот. Даже жаль.  
  
"Это опечатка. Должно быть "сведос""  
"Ты пьян?"  
  
"ЕСЛИ Я И ПЬЯН, ТО ТОЛЬКО ЛЮБОВЬЮ К ТЕБЕ"  
Снова розы и сердечки.  
"Ахаха и немного Шато Тамань, но совсем чуть-чуть"  
  
Следом приходит фотография початой бутылки на фоне заката. Все ясно, кто-то перебрал.  
  
"Сведос это хорошо, я очень рад"  
"Как раз работаю кое-над чем, потом скину на зацен"  
"Но на свидание я бы с тобой все равно сходил"  
  
Федя прикидывает, как бы так ответить, чтобы и не обидеть сильно, и заткнуть этот поток гомоэротических фантазий. Отвечает коротко:  
  
"Че ты мне сделаешь я в другом городе"  
  
Андрей тему подхватывает:  
  
"У вас, наверное, ночь уже"  
"Ладно, я правда пошутил, не злись"  
"Но в Крас приглашаю в любом случае. Если вдруг, всегда можешь у меня вписаться"  
"Кстати, давай трек покажу"  
"Там не готово еще, но тебе понравится, мне кажется"  
  
Федя отвечает: "Ок" и втыкает наушники в разъём. Услышанное на самом деле впечатляет. У него есть одна идея... Они уже фитовали, работать с Андреем комфортно, а спонтанные решения иногда самые лучшие.  
  
"Я залетаю"  
  
В ответ приходят восторженные вопли и благодарности, а также...  
  
"Блин, я идиот"  
"Ты бы свое и так бесплатно свел"  
"Просрал свой купон"  
  
"АХАХАХАХАХАХАХА"  
  
"Это неважно. Я очень-очень счастлив. Спасибо тебе"  
  
*  
Когда через некоторое время, вместившее в себя еще пару фитов и километры переписок, Федя приезжает в Питер, чтобы наконец познакомиться с Андреем живьём и устроить совместный концерт, тот его встречает с огромной белой хризантемой в руках. Федя изумленно вскидывет брови. Андрей, ухмыльнувшись, поясняет:  
\- Я не мог прийти на свидание без цветов.  
Федя непонимающе хмурится.  
\- Свидос за репост, ну же, помнишь? - поясняет Андрей и протягивает цветок Феде. Тот только качает головой и произносит едва слышно: "Ты все-таки идиот".  
Но хризантему принимает.


End file.
